Siklab
Not to be confused with Pirena's main weapon of the same name. | debut = | death = | final = }} (formerly Prince Siklab of Halconia) is the son of Daragit, the former king of Avila, with the late Queen Vultra of Halconia. He is Gabriel's rival for the throne of Halconia and the love interest of Goddess Magindara. Siklab is one of the supporting characters in Mulawin vs. Ravena. Appearance Personality Siklab is cold and ambitious Ravena who will do anything in order to become the king of Halconia. He gets angry when Rashana calls him a "bastard son" of Vultra. Despite his bad intentions, he has a soft heart when it comes to falling in love with goddess Magindara. History Siklab is the son of the former Queen Vultra of Halconia and Lord Daragit of Avila as part of a long-term plan to unite the Mulawins and the Ravenas against the human race for destroying nature. Daragit placed Siklab in the Mulawin army during the last Mulawin war against the Ravenas, together with Ybarro from Encantadia, in the battle of Halconia. Siklab, known as Tayog''Mulawin the Movie'' back then, was thought to be killed during the war. Daragit eventually nursed him back to health and fed him the pulang binhi for him to become a Ravena. Upon the call of the Hunyangos, Siklab immediately laid claim to the throne of Halconia but was initially met with mockery by Rashana. He, at first, defied Gabriel's claim due to allying with the Mulawins of long ago, but he was defeated. Consulting his father, Daragit, Siklab eventually sided with Gabriel where he was betrothed to Princess Lawiswis of Avila. Siklab fell in love with the goddess Magindara and vowed a new life just to be with her. Enraged, Daragit instructed a Hunyango to break their relationship by pretending to be "Siklab." Eventually, Siklab, together with his pack of Ravenas, broke their loyalty to Gabriel and went to Avila as invited by King Daragit planning to make it a new home of the Ravenas. But due to Gabriel and Sandawa's intervention, Siklab was defeated and immediately incarcerated at the prisons of Avila where he watched the resurrection of Gabriel. However, he was freed by his lover, the goddess Magindara of Lake Venado. Magindara and Siklab have gained their child, which is actually a monster prophesied by the Book of Balasik. After Gabriel and Panabon manage to steal the Balasik from Daragit, the two went to Lake Venado to meet Siklab and Magindara. Gabriel warns them that their child will wreck havoc all the races, according to Balasik. This forces Siklab to join forces with Gabriel and the Mulawins as he later betrays his father for using their child. Tagaktak eventually killed the monster, which results in her recognition as sugo of the Mulawins. After Magindara's death at the hands of their monster child, Siklab grieved for his lover's death. Siklab mysteriously disappears right after the fall of Halconia. Siklab is one of the remaining Ravenas alive. Abilities Powers Flight is the common ability of the Ravenas. Other Skills Siklab is exceptionally skilled in sword fighting and unarmed combat. He can swim and dive at the depths of the waters, but with limitations. Weaponry Relatives Daragit is Siklab's father with Queen Vultra of Halconia. Alwina is Siklab's half-sister from their mother Vultra. Trivia *Dion Ignacio previously appeared as Tayog, a Mulawin warrior, in Mulawin the Movie. External links *Siklab at the Mulawin Wiki References Category:Ravena Category:Mulawin vs. Ravena character Category:Royalty Category:Mulawin